Belle Roza
by 8 Navy Roses
Summary: "Roza." The girl says, staring defiantly at Regina, her tawney, almost gold eyes glinting in the sunlight. "Roza Gold."
1. Chapter 1

Belle Roza

Chapter One

Rumpelstiltskin was doing what he did best, spinning the straw into gold, helping him forget, when the note appeared on the table.

His eyes flick over as the spinning wheel stops. Rumpelstiltskin gets up from the spinning wheel and walks over, plucking up the note in his scaly hand.

_I need to make a deal. I'm outside waiting. -R_

Rumpelstiltskin frowns. Usually the person who wishes to make a deal would state their deal, why they need it and their name, almost pleading. He almost refused the deal but... But none the less. A deal's a deal.

He snaps his fingers, opening the outer gate, letting the mystery person in his estate. He didn't have to wait long.

The person's boots alerted him the approaching person, giving him time to seat himself on the table, completely at ease. The person appears in the doorway, silhouetted by the torches behind the person.

He immediately notices that the person was female, petite, looking around fifteen or so, and dressed in a simple brown hunter outfit. A silver sword attached to her hip and a bark brown cloak over the whole attire. The hood was up, concealing her face except for the girl's pale pink lips.

"Are you Rumpelstiltskin?" She asks, crossing her arms.

"Are you the person that wishes to make a deal?" Rumpelstiltskin counters, already grinning.

"Aye." The girl says, nodding her cloaked head once. "I need you to locate my father."

Rumpelstiltskin lets out a short giggle and the pink lips of the girl twist into a sneer.

"So, you're trying to locate your beloved father. The one person who lets you know, you're not alone in the world!" Rumpelstiltskin says, sauntering over to the girl. "Any other reason you would be trying to locate him?"

"It's on the last request of my Mother, told to me by the group who raised me, before she left. She left me the only link I have to him." The girl explains, stepping more into the grand hall to avoid the dealer.

"So! It's on the request of a phantom Mother you never knew, placing the burden of trying to find the father of her little girl on the very same daughter!" Rumpelstiltskin's grin grows wider. "And now, after several fruitless attempts, you finally come to Rumpelstiltskin."

"Well, you know everything don't you, yeh bloody imp." The girl mocks, sneering more.

Rumpelstiltskin clicks his tongue. "Now, now dearie, you might want to be a little nicer than that to the one person who can find your father! The one person who makes you not alone in this cruel and heartless land."

The girl huffs and makes a movement similar to an exaggerated eye roll. "So do we have a deal?"

"Don't be so hasty dearie. I haven't even told you my part of the deal yet!" Rumpelstiltskin giggles. "After all, nothing comes without a price."

"What's your price?" The girl immediately says, her lips settling into a hard line when she finished speaking.

"Still deciding on that, dearie."

The girl huffs. "Hate waiting." She looks around the room. "Why don't I clean this place for you. It is pretty dus-"

"No." Rumpelstiltskin's voice was harsh and cold, clearly shocking the girl as she jumps at the change in his demeanor.

"Alright then, no cleaning." The girl says, wariness settling in her voice. Maybe she shouldn't have done this. Have come to this- this beast. "What will be your prince then?"

"There is a certain item that I wish to have." Rumpelstiltskin begins, going back to the slightly insane imp. His eyes flick onto the sword. "That sword is awful pretty. Had to been pretty expensive."

"Let's just say, I didn't get it by normal methods." The girl says, putting a hand on her sword. "What can I say? Thieves did raised me."

Rumpelstiltskin giggles and the girl shakes her head, her hood remaining on. "Gods, you're creepy." That only causes him to giggle more.

"So the item you want?" The girl says, trying to get back on track.

"The necklace of the disgraced Princess Belle." Rumpelstiltskin explains, ignoring the stabbing pain in his heart at her name.

"The very same one that worked here?" The girl inquiries, trying to sound innocent. She looks at him out of the corner of her eye. Not that he could see that of course

"Just one more thing, dearie." Rumpelstiltskin says, ignoring her question. "I don't particularly like making deals with people when I don't know who they are. Make them harder to track down, you see, if they don't uphold their part of the deal." He snaps his fingers. "So why don't you pull down that pretty hood of yours down and state your name."

The girl reaches up and pulls down her hold, revealing tawny, almost golden eyes, and dark tan hair that looked scruffy. She holds her head up high as she states her name, sounding crystal clear. "My name is Roza. And do we have a deal?"

"Deal!" Rumpelstiltskin giggles.

…

"Congrats, Gold. Mr. French decided to not press charges so, you, are free to go." Emma says, walking over to the cell, keys and Mr. Gold's cane in hand.

Mr. Gold only gives her a smile that could almost be taken as a smirk.

Suddenly a girl around 19 rushes in and, without sparing a glance at Mr. Gold, rushes over to Emma.

"I need to talk to you urgently." The girl says, almost dragging Emma to her office. Her dark tan hair was tangled and looked like it hadn't been brushed in days, with clipped bangs covering up one tawny, almost golden eye. A black leather looking jacket covers a gray tee that is baggy in the front and has a budding rose printed on the front. Tight jeans and boots that had buckles peeking out completed the girl's outfit. A dark green backpack was slung haphazardly over her shoulder.

"Alright then." Emma says, slowly, raising an eyebrow at the girl. She begins walking towards her office when a soft "Ahem" stops her. She turns around to see Mr. Gold still standing at the bars, the mystery teacup held in his hands.

"I believe you have someone to release." He reminds.

"I think a bit more time in that cell will do you some good." Emma says, turning back towards her office.

"Wait." The girl says, speaking up. She looks at Mr. Gold. "He's the reason I'm here."

She walks closer to the cell. "Are you Mr. Gold?" She says, almost sounding like she didn't dare believe something.

Mr. Gold peers at her closer, then recognizes something in those features. His eyes start to widen.

"Are you Mr. Gold?" The girl repeats, circling her hands on the bars.

"Yes." Mr. Gold says.

"Release him please." The girl whispers. Emma quirks an eyebrow but doesn't comment, choosing instead to open the cell door, per request.

The cell door screeches open and Emma silently hands Mr. Gold his cane.

The girl bites her lip as Mr. Gold surveys her. She opens her mouth to speak but only a few squeaks come out. She closes her mouth and bows her head, looking embarrassed.

"Roza." Mr. Gold says, and the girl's head snaps up. "I know it's you."

"Daddy?" Roza whispers, almost seeming like she couldn't believe it.

Mr. Gold only nods, smiling, and Roza rushes at him. He envelopes her into a hug, tangling his hands into her messy hair, wanting to never let go.

"Daddy." Roza croaks.

…

So. First fanfiction for OUAT. How did I do? Before I continue, I'm going to see where I will be going on this because I'm not quite sure yet. I think I did a good job with the fairytale side world. Not sure about Storybrook side. And what do you guys think of Roza? I tried my best on her.

If any of you are a bit confused about the title, I'm no help. I just like the two names together for the title.

I'll be doing my best with the father/daughter realtionship, so please, send me little notes on how I'm doing, that would be wonderful!

~8 Navy Roses


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You are the most feared man in these lands... And yet... you spin?" Came Roza's incredulous voice.

"All men must have some kind of hobby to help them forget the trials of their lives." Rumpelstiltskin says, still spinning. "Besides isn't that what I'm most famous for? Spinning a room full of straw to gold in return for the lady's first born child?"

"Yes but I thought that was just for a deal." Roza says, hopping onto the table. "I never though that you actually did it all the time. And for the first part of your sentence, what about women and girls?"

"They already have hobbies. Cooking, cleaning-" Rumpelstiltskin was cut off by Roza saying, "Spinning?"

The spinning wheel stops and Rumpelstiltskin looks over to see Roza wearing a smirk but with a tremor of fear in her eyes.

"Yes. Even spinning." Rumpelstiltskin says, letting her that small win.

"Well, those things you name have another name." Roza says. "Chores."  
>She grimaces.<p>

Rumpelstiltskin giggles. "I take it you don't like them."

"I can't even cook cupcakes! No matter how many times Attila tries to teach me, they turn out like black rocks!" Roza cries, throwing her hands into the air. "The only thing I liked doing as chores was cleaning."

"Is that why you offered your services?" Rumpelstiltskin asks. By now, the wheel has stopped.

"Ye-" Roza stops midsentance. "Why do you want to know?"

"Can't a person be curious? Get to know someone?" Rumpelstiltskin asks, faking mock hurt.

"When the person asking is you? No." Roza flatly says. Rumpelstiltskin trills in response.

"I'm stuck in an estate with a crazy imp that could very well kill me." Roza groans, rubbing her temples.

"Who said you were stuck?" Rumpelstiltskin asks, grinning.

"Your idiot doors." Roza snaps, irritated. "They wouldn't let me out."

Rumpelstiltskin giggles. "Oh yes, forgot about that. Safety measure, you see. Ah well, looks like you're stuck with me until dawn."

"At least I can plan while not having to worry about the Queen's guards." Roza says.

"Plan?"

"I can't rush into a castle, intent on stealing one of their treasures, without a good plan that gets me out alive." Roza says.

"Why not? Makes everything more fun." Rumpelstiltskin trills.

"Well, I don't have bloody dark one powers." Roza mutters. She hops off the table, brushing off dust. "So do you have a place I can sleep?"

"Would you like the dungeon?" Rumpelstiltskin giggles, starting back up his spinning.

"I'll take the floor, if you don't mind." Roza says, grabbing her bag off the table and throwing it on the floor.

"Whatever suits you, dearie." Rumpelstiltskin says.

Roza lays down and throws her cape over her. A few silent minutes pass before Rumpelstiltskin speaks up.

"Oh, just a word of warning. I might try and skin you while you sleep." He causally throws out.

Roza's only response was to sit up and draw out her sword, laying the blade down beside her as she lays down, sending Rumpelstiltskin into giggles.

…

"So, We have a new resident in Storybrooke." Emma starts, sitting beside Mary Margret on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate in her hand.

"Hm?" Mary starts, stopping in the middle of a sip of her own drink. "Really? Who is it?"

"Name's Roza Gold. Daughter of Mr. Gold." Emma states, taking a drink.

Mary nearly spits out her sip. "Roza back?" She asks, her eyes wide.

Emma nods. "This morning right before I was to release Mr. Gold, Had a pretty emotional reunion. Most emotion I ever saw Mr. Gold give, in fact, then left shortly after that."

"Probably just want to catch up with each other." Mary says.

"What's the deal anyway? Where was she before this?" Emma asks.

"Boston's foster home." Mary says softly.

Emma raises an eyebrow and Mary quickly begins explaining. "Somehow Mr. Gold had no decision on where Roza was going. That laid with Mr. French."

"Mr. French?" Emma says. "How does he figure into all of this?"

"He's Roza grandfather." Mary says.

"Okay now I'm really confused. Why don't you start at the beginning of this twisted tale?" Emma says.

"Well, Mr. French had a daughter named Bellana." At the name Emma wrinkles her nose at the name and Mary laughs. "Yeah, she hated it too, so she told everyone to call her Belle."

"They were hitting some hard times so Belle started looking for a job to help pay the rent, but no one really wanted to hire her. Everyone thought her as exceptionally odd, because she read so much and had her head in the crowds. I thought she was a lovely girl. We were close friends."

"So when Mr. Gold comes to collect their payment one day, Belle still hadn't found work and they were short on the money. Mr. Gold told them that he would make a deal with them. If Belle came and cleaned his house for him and the shop, he would take off a certain amount of money that he deemed Belle to have worked off."

"The catch was that Belle had to live with him. Mr. French didn't really like that idea but Belle accepted and she moved in that night."

"She actually lived with Gold?" Emma says, both of her eyebrows going up.

"She was a brave girl." Mary says. "They quickly settled into a routine. Belle would clean the shop in the mornings then head to Mr. Gold's home for the afternoon."

"With spending so much time together, it was inevitable that they would fall in love. Belle confessed to me once that she thinks it started when she was trying to open the curtains, fell, tore the curtains down while also falling on Gold, squishing them both."

Emma lets out a laugh at that, covering her mouth. "They really _fell _in love huh?"

Mary laughs as well. "Bad pun, Emma."

"Anyway, Belle also had a admirer if you could call him that. His name was Gregory and he always thought that Belle needed saving from, and I quote him, 'the fouls hands of that loathsome gargoyle, no, no, that beast!"

Emma bursts out laughing at that. "Somebody's dramatic."

Mary nods her agreement before continuing. "Gregory was deathly allergic to roses however, and that's how Mr. Gold kept him out of his house, by filling them with roses."

"Well, One morning, Belle finally got enough courage to kiss Mr. Gold. But he wasn't ready to portray his love yet. He yelled at her then ended up throwing Belle out of his house, who was confused and hurt by his reaction. She went home but found no comfort there either. She ended up on my doorstep around midnight, crying her eyes out. I let her stay the night and the nights after."

"Few days later, Mr. Gold appears, looking like he had spent the last few might without sleeps and asked very quietly if Belle would want to see him. Belle was in the living room however, and heard this. She walks up behind me and says that yes, she would like to see him. Sensing the tension in the room, I quickly make up a lie that I needed to buy some milk and quickly leave."

"Whatever Mr. Gold said to Belle convinced her to move back in with him again. After that, you would see them strolling along the streets hand-in-hand. And a few months after Belle first kissed him, they announced their engagement and the fact that Belle was pregnant."

"Mr. French reacted very strongly." Mary says. "He yelled at Belle, right in front of Granny's, that she was to never step foot into his house again until she left "The town's devil and it's child."

"That's pretty harsh." Emma says, sipping her drink.

"Belle had just let her father be but you could see that he had hurt her. Belle loved her father to death, even after the fact that he threw her out. After Roza was born, the loss of her father and the stress from the birthing process, it was too much for her. She was holding Roza, with Mr. Gold holding her shoulders, when her head just dropped down and her heart monitor flat-lined."

"That's- That's not right." Emma whispers. She feels her heart clench as she remembered Graham dying in her arms.

Mary nods her agreement, blinking back tears. "I remember rushing into the hospital and seeing Mr. Gold holding a crying Roza tightly but gently to his chest as tears ran down his face. It absolutely broke my heart."

"As I said before, the fate of Roza somehow laid with Mr. French."

"And that fact makes me think it has Regina written all over it." Emma almost hissed.

"And he chose to have Roza taken to the Foster Home. But in the week that the paper's were being finalized, Mr. Gold was able to take care of Roza before handing her over to the Foster workers." Mary says, finishing her tale.

The two women fall silent. Emma glances up at the clock. It reads 6:55.

Emma swears, jumping up from the couch. "I need to start patrolling!" She cries, rushing over to the kitchen, slamming the mug down before grabbing her coat and squad car keys.

"I'll wait up!" Mary calls after Emma's retreating back.

About an hour later, Emma was cursing past Mr. Gold's house before seeing a strange sight.

The man's curtains were pushed open, and Emma was able to see the newly reunited family apparently making dinner together. Or really, Mr. Gold cooking while Roza fetched the ingredients. Emma slows and stops, wanting to watch them interact.

Roza points to the cookbook, reads aloud a line then begins heading for the fridge. When she was retreating from it, she bangs her forehead on the freezer door above her and cries out in pain, grabbing her forehead while dropping whatever she was holding. Mr. Gold unashamedly laughs as Roza stumbles over to a chair. Roza glares the best she could at him while still in pain. Mr. Gold tries to stifle his laughter and look ashamed before walking over to Roza. He gently pulls on her wrists, showing the lump already forming. He examines the lump before saying something to Roza and then bending over and kissing it. Roza laughs and playfully pushes her father away, who begins chuckling again. They resume their previous activity.

Emma feels a small smile form on her face. She begins driving down the street again, the smile never leaving her face.

…

Yay for fluffiness! I've been readung way to many heart wrenching stories and felt like I needed to make some fluff. I hope you like how I Incorporated the fantasy world tale into the Storybrooke. I really felt like making Gaston/Gregory allergic to roses that would keep him away from Mr. Gold's house.

Oh and sorry for this being updated so late. The previous ways this was being written didn't feel right.

~8 Navy Roses


End file.
